


Cowboy Fell

by Yolonolobroyo



Category: Undertale
Genre: Edge is a mechanic/ bounty hunter, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry you had to see this, M/M, also kind of an ass, cowboy Bebop scifell thing I guess, dumb thoughts at six am made me do it, fell is a bounty Hunter, might make a part two, sci is a criminal, sharing a bed trope, siiiiiigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolonolobroyo/pseuds/Yolonolobroyo
Summary: Fell is a bounty hunter. Sci is a criminal. Cowboy Bebop au I guess.





	Cowboy Fell

" - known as 'Mad Science', has a bounty of 5,000,000. Bring 'im in - dead or alive - and th' prize is yours!"   
  
Fell perked up, his black and red streaked hair falling every which way as he stared at the screen. There was a mugshot of a young man with dirty blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. He had a slim build and bright green eyes narrowed into a stubborn glare.   
  
Fell stared at the picture and grinned. This one might actually be fun. And the reward wasn't small by any means. His brother, a stocky man named Edge, sighed as he walked in, arms weighted with a heavy toolbox.   
  
"Sup bro?" His brother grunted.   
  
"This ship is falling apart. I'm surprised it's stayed together this long," he muttered.   
  
Fell sighed.   
  
"Yeah," he said, "might be time to get a new one." Edge glared at him.   
  
"And _how_ , exactly, do you suggest we do that? We have little to no money, and if we steal one there'll be no more hunting which means no more money which means no more food," he snapped. Fell raised his hands in surrender and nodded towards the broadcast.   
  
"Mad Science, of course."   
  
The taller male stared down at him skeptically.   
  
"How much is he going for?"

Once they had both cringed at such wording, insisting that even the criminals they hunted were people, not property. But they had spent years hunting them. Tracking them. They'd seen them do terrible things for their own benefit, or no reason at all. It was hard to think of them as people.  
  
Thinking of that now, Fell understood why they might not want to be caught - other than their crimes.   
  
"Five million." Edge let out an appreciative whistle.   
  
"Mad Science was last seen heading for XY-2738. Stay tuned for more at -"   
  
Fell turned off the TV. The brothers locked eyes. Fell grinned impishly, and Edge sighed with a fond eye roll.   
  
"Looks like we're heading for XY-2738."   
  
\---~~~---   
  
The streets of XY-2738 were bustling with people of many races. One man would be pretty hard to find. But Fell had specialized in such impossibilities for years, making him much better for the job.   
  
A man with a cap tugged over his eyes to shield them from the dual power of the two suns overhead sat down on the bench next to him and heaved a sigh.   
  
"Long day?" Fell asked from under the wide brim of his own hat.   
  
"Stars, you have no idea," the man groaned. Fell smirked a little and hid it before the man could see. He had a pretty good idea of just how long his day had been.   
  
"What's your name, kid?"   
  
The man's eyes slid over to him before he huffed derisively.   
  
"No."   
  
"Fine. I'll just have to guess."   
  
"Good luck," he muttered.   
  
"Is it.....mmmmmm....Mad Science?" The man twitched. Fell hit the underside of his cap hard enough to fling it off of his head, revealing a long ponytail and spring green eyes glaring at him balefully. Fell grinned as Mad Science leapt away and started running.   
  
Oh yes. He was right. This one _was_ fun.   
  
He ran after the blonde, adrenaline pounding through his head and fueling his steps as he donned a manic smile.   
  
After thirty minutes, his sides were cramping, breathing was hard, his legs were burning, and Mad Science had gone out of sight.   
  
Fell growled. This was the best quarry he'd had in years. He would not be giving up so easily.

 

The rain came down harder as hours passed. It had snuck up on him suddenly, but he kept running, even as the autumn rain soaked through his thin jacket and froze in his bones, he refused, pushed forward by the occasional glances of the target racing around corners or jumping fences. Finally, he couldn't go anymore. He nearly collapsed into a puddle that had submerged his entire foot. He couldn't keep going in this weather. He'd get himself sick.

 

He wandered around town, slinking silently under awnings as he tried to stay dry. A lesson in futility, he mused sulkily as one of the awnings dumped the water it had collected onto him.

 

There was a shoddy looking inn just across the street.

 

The hunter considered his options. Places like that were usually cheap, desperate for any customers and afraid to scare them off with high prices. He rummaged around in his bag. He had a good 100 C on him. Should be more than enough. He could either go in and get changed, being mildly inconvenienced, or he could stay out in the cold and catch his death from a knife in an alley or the ice trickling through his veins.

 

It wasn't a hard choice.

 

He wandered in. A brunette humanlike alien sat behind the counter, giving a too-wide smile at the blonde in front of them.

 

“And here's the key. Room 13 on your left, sir.”

 

“Thank you,” replied a now slightly familiar voice. Fell froze in place for a moment.

 

He didn't know if it was a moment of sympathy or stupidity when he decided to let him be for the night.

 

“I'm sorry sir,” the humanoid person said softly, “we don't have anymore rooms.” They really did sound upset, and he knew it wasn't their fault, but he still gave a frustrated huff.

 

“Do you have a phone I can use?” he asked gruffly. “Mine died.”

 

The employee shook their head.

 

“Shit,” he hissed. The voice he'd been chasing all day called out from across the room.

 

“You can use mine. Either that, or I have a charger,” the other human grumbled. Fell blinked at him, eyes narrowed. Mad Science rolled his eyes at him.

 

“Oh please,” he snapped. “If I wanted to do anything to you, I could have done it a good ten minutes ago. Besides, I'm too tired for this shit and I'm cold. I'm not moving more than I have to.” Fell considered his options and gave a jerky nod and followed the criminal to his room.

 

The space was small, almost cramped, with the two of them in there, but the green-eyed man didn't seem to mind. He put his phone and charger on the nightstand between them, easily within his reach. He sat on the bed and laid down, wrapping the blanket around himself. He was shivering.

 

More sympathetic stupidity, which, Fell noticed with rising alarm, was becoming a bit too constant for his comfort, led to him pulling out a thicker blanket from his water resistant satchel and tossing it to him gently.

 

He stared at him in bewilderment. “Thanks.”

 

“If ya don't stop shaking I might strangle you,” he growled with false annoyance.

 

The blonde rolled his eyes (but his lips quirked upwards a bit). Fell plugged his phone in.

 

A thick silence settled over them.

 

“Thanks,” the hunter mumbled. The target nodded.

 

More silence.

 

“Ya know, I just realized something,” he mused, “I never got your name.”

 

“I never gave it.”

 

“Would you?”

 

Mad Science blinked, brows furrowed. His head tilted to the left in a noiseless inquiry.

 

“Would you tell me your name?” he clarified, “I would like to know who's room I'm standing awkwardly in.” The leaner male snorted a little. He put his hand out for a shake.

 

“Sci.” Fell grinned.

 

“Is that a nickname, or is that what you got your title from?” Sci's face reddened.

 

“Second one,” he mumbled softly.

 

He snickered. That's adorable.

 

Sci shivered again. The dark haired man hesitated. He shook off his jacket and hung it on the back of a chair before clambering on the bed and pulling him against his torso. Sci yelped in alarm and indignance before he realized that Fell was a walking heating pad and relaxed against him with a sigh. The hunter chuckled. The quiet was far more comfortable now. It had no right to be, seeing as how he was holding a target/total stranger, but it was.

 

His phone rang. 10% charge. He picked up to hear his panicked brother over the line.

 

“Fell, where the hell are you? Why haven't you been returning my calls?”

 

“Chill bro. I'm at a motel, just needed to charge my phone.” There was a heavy sigh over the other end. Fell glanced down to see Sci watching him carefully. He gave him a small confused frown.

 

“What's the status on target apprehension?” Sci's eyes narrowed and he became tense. With a grimace, Fell remembered exactly who he'd been targeting.

 

“Uh-”

 

“Actually, nevermind. Tell me about it after I pick you up.” Well fuck.

 

Edge would not give a single damn about anything Sci had done for him, but rather whatever he'd done to get a 5,000,000 C bounty on his head. Fell, on the other hand, figured he owed the guy. He could have left him in the lobby or the rain with a dead phone, but he chose not to, and he seemed a pretty decent guy. He honestly felt a little guilty, especially with the way Sci was staring up at him.

 

“‘Sup?” Fell asked, trying to keep it casual.

 

“Meh. My day’s been okay so far. I went all around the city. I didn't see much, since I was being chased and all, but I got plenty of exercise,” Sci said nonchalantly. “Then it started raining and I got cold, so I found this little bed and breakfast place. I decide to stay the night because it's cold as balls and I don't want to deal with that shit. And what do you know, the guy who was chasing me walks right in as I'm getting my key! And they're out of rooms and I don't want to make him go back outside because it's _fucking cold_ even though he would totally deserve it for chasing me all day. I had things to do! Important things that I have a time limit on!” Sci ranted. Fell wisely kept his big ass mouth shut. “I don't really know _why_ I let him use my phone charger because _who the fuck would he be calling_ except I forgot that he's trying to arrest me and so now I have a stranger who's trying to turn me in to the police for some cash in my room while he waits for his partner or roommate or whoever the fuck called him while I'm sitting in his fucking lap.”

 

Fell fidgeted uncomfortably. Sci slid smoothly off of him. Fell missed his warmth.

 

“Ya know, I could just...tell my bro to pick me up tomorrow night and hide you somewhere? If I'm not already gone by then.” Sci made a reluctant noise in the back of his throat.

 

“How would you convince him though?” Sci asked. Fell grinned and picked up the phone. He quickly texted his brother, holding his phone so Sci could see and know what was going on. Sci jolted when the dark haired man put his arms around his waist, but quickly settled down again once he saw what he was doing.

 

F: don't bother picking me up tonight. Already paid for the room.

 

E: alright. Fine. Not like I haven't already made your plate or anything. Asshole.

 

E: so when do you want me to come get you?

 

F: tomorrow night should be alright.

 

E: k.

 

Fell placed his phone back on the bedside table. The blonde’s eyelids started to droop.

 

“Tired?” Fell whispered. The criminal jumped.

 

“Don't do that!” he snapped. Fell's phone buzzed again. He suddenly realized that he was still cuddling Sci. He pulled his arms away.

 

E: lock the door and keep your gun on you.

 

Fell rolled his eyes. Edge could be such a mother hen.

 

F: I will.

 

He put it back down. Sci shuffled in his lap. His arms wrapped around Fell's middle, his face buried in his chest. Fell, not knowing what to do, fell into the old behavior of hair petting. He would do this for Edge when he got a nightmare. Just like old times, he zoned out, and just like old times, he came back to reality to see a sleeping form nuzzled into him.

 

Fell stared down at the blonde curled against his chest and sighed softly. Just for tonight. They both needed it right now. Just one night. Then they could go back to their cat-and-mouse game. Right now though, the man snuggled up against him and snoring softly was warm and comfortable, they were in a small, secluded motel, and no one would know.

 

Just for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know the drill.
> 
> Suchamazingness
> 
> Scifellaus


End file.
